Super Model Crush
by cidd-chan
Summary: Sora leaves for summer vacation and then returns not more tanned but a model? now Riku is losing faith in trying to confess as he thinks Sora is now unreachable. yaoi of course RxS CxL Sxoc


This was something i did like in 1 hour. it was after i watch my favorite taiwainese drama 'The Magicians of Love' very good hot actors (I do say myself) and funny twisted plots and etc.

I only saw the first episode since veoh was being a female dog about it being licence they have you pay a rent to watch it. But luckly for me i kinda watch half the series in a dare i say good vietnameses dub. Don't get me wrong Im viet myself but the dubs they do for dramas its not wat you called pro like.

So anyways I kinda had this in mind long ago and i finally managed to write it done and yea so watever

**Disclaimer: Own Nuting. **Enjoy

note Ur gonna see Neo-Image thats the rival shop(or should say the bad guy) in the drama but I twisted in here. so yea if curious copy and paste the tilte apove and search it. hint its about hair cutting

Trust its better then it sounds

* * *

Riku sighed for the umpteen times today. Kairi threw an empty roll of streamers at Riku's head.

"What was that for?"

"To shut you up. Its getting annoying."

"Well I can't help it." Kairi rolled her eyes and picked up another roll of streamers.

They were decorating for the return of Sora who left for the whole summer to the Main Islands to spend time with his brother Cloud. Riku picked up another balloon and blew it. Riku was nervous; he wanted to tell Sora his feeling but never got the courage to do so. And the ten years he knew Sora everyday for Riku was almost hell. Around Sora Riku just turn to jell-o, he would say awkward things, trip and try his best to fight a hard on whenever Sora came too close.

Riku's crush for Sora was sooo obvious that it wasn't even funny. It soon dawn to Sora's parent that Riku liked him and try their best to boost Riku confidence a bit but Sora is just too clueless. Sora is the only one who is not aware to Riku's advances even through almost half the Island knew of Riku's crush.

Riku sighed again as he released the balloon. Sora leaving for the summer gave Riku some time to think of a way to confessed. Thanks to some help his friends gave him. Tidus and Wakka taught Riku some pick up lines, some were ok and some were just down right cheesy to the point you get a slap to the face as an answer. Kairi and Selphie gave him lesson on how to whoo those by being romantic and mushy stuff like that. It didn't work so well; part of the lesson candle light dinner almost made Selphie homeless.

Riku sighed once more and Kairi came down on Riku hard.

"I swear if you keep that up I make this lamp post go up your ass so far it'll come out the other end!" Riku wide eyes stared at Kairi.

"Now, now Kairi temper, temper. Riku can't help it he just misses Sora. Right?" Riku quickly nodded.

Selphie came up behind the two with a bowl of chips and a smaller one filled with nacho cheese. She placed them down onto the table and turn to see Tidus and Wakka coming from the kitchen. Both boys had 6 packs of sodas under each arms

"Here, put them here." They did what they were told.

"Man how much longer are we goanna wait for Sora to come back?" Tidus whined as he dropped himself onto the arm chair holding his stomach.

"I'm so hungry I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Me too." Wakka sat down onto the couch.

"You guys." Kairi shook her head.

A honk came from outside startled everyone, Riku jumped from where he sat and rush to the door. Everyone followed knowing exactly who it was. Riku stopped in front of the blue Mini-van waiting almost impatiently. The door opened and for a moment Riku didn't know who stepped out of the car and was hugging Riku tight.

"Oh Riku I missed you like crazy!" Sora hung on tight.

"S-SSora?"

"SORA!!" Sora let go of Riku who stood frozen and went to hug Selphie and Kairi.

Riku looked at the Sora he was not the Sora he remember. The Sora he knew was a dorky kind with ever lasting bed head and semi big rim glasses and always wore big shirts that looked like a poncho. The Sora here and now had tamed, layered and even colored a bit especially in the back hair, he wore a bluish black suit with no tie and the first few button undone and no glasses. Riku was brought back to reality when Sora grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house.

---

"A MODEL!?" everyone said in union expect for Riku who remain silent due to shook. Sora scratched the back of his head.

"How did this happen?"

"Well funny thing; you all know that Cloud is studying to become a hair dresser. Well he got this job at Neo-Image boutique and-"

"Wait Neo-Image? As in The Neo-Image?" Sora nodded. The girls squealed. (Insert fangirl squeal.)

"I can't believe it you work for the biggest name in clothing brand/magazine/model agency/hair boutique on earth. Gasp and I know someone who works for them." Selphie was practically hyperventilating.

"What's Neo-Image?" Wakka waved his hand in front of Selphie's face.

"It's something a guy like you probably wouldn't understand."

"And I'll probably don't want to know further." Kairi ignore the last statement.

With Selphie's excitement she was able to bring Riku back from earth.

"I can't believe you Wakka! Neo Image is _The_ Name in the world of fashion. Like I said earlier they have a clothing line of seasonal wear, a magazine to show off the clothes, and an agency of models to model the clothes to put on the magazines, _and_ let's not forget the hair boutique that use the same hair product the models use to make them look like they do." Selphie was star gazed. Everyone just stared at her probably wondering how she knew all that.

"Uh so why haven't we seem any of your work?" Tidus brought everyone back.

"Oh they haven't been printed yet. They're for the upcoming year."

"Are you sure Sora? I think you're fibbing." Tidus sounded confident. as he cross his arms.

"I really am. I even have some pictures of me taken by the cameramen who have signatures on the photos claiming it theirs and they took it."

"Alright then let's see it." Sora went to fetch his backpack. Riku was getting a little anxious. Sora came back, he place the backpack onto the couch and opened it. He pulled out a folder and places it in the middle of the gangs circle.

Sora opened the folder and for some reason he was going really slow building tension. For Riku that is.

When the folder was fully open the first thing the gang saw was a cologne picture and one the right was Sora leaning on a white bed, wearing a silk shirt half open showing half his chest, with his hands behind his head and looking right at the camera.

Riku fought back nose bleed. The girls didn't fight their screams.

The next one really got to Riku. It was another cologne picture and this one was him topless. The whole picture was in black and white the cologne bottle was on the Sora's left and in the picture he is facing his right looking down, showing off his chiseled figure.

Selphie and Kairi were busting of squealing, deafening the guys. Riku want to die from the blood building up in him.

The next one so uncalled for. It was of Sora on a raft only in underwear, body hair wet with the cologne bottle on the left. The girls totally went mental. Riku hid his face on Tidus's back trying to hold back the massive nose bleed that was forcing its way out.

"Yeah how bout we skip the cologne pictures." Sora said blushing like mad. The guys nodded. Sora flipped through the entire cologne picture and stopped at the winter selection.

The picture was in a purple black coloring Sora stood leaning on a bar, in an overcoat, hood half way up and with snow around him making it look like winter. To Riku relief it was normal but it still showed off Sora's girly face structure. The winter photos were all normal and since it was for winter he was covered up a lot.

The next few set of pictures was of Sora in suits. The first one was of Sora in a three piece dark maroon suit. The picture was taken at a downward angle looking up at Sora leaning on a matching bag. The next one ever much caught Riku's attention. It was Sora with another model a female one. They had on matching suits except the woman had on a skirt. In the picture their poses making them look like FBI or something.

"Whoa who is that?" Wakka point to the woman in the picture.

"That's Marie. She was pretty cool." Sora turned to the next one.

The picture had three people on it. Sora and two other women. They pose like they were dolls. Sora wore a black suit and the women wore black skirts. The rest of the folder was just Sora in the brand name T-shirts and designer jeans of different kinds of.

"I got to say Sora that was hot." Kairi sniffed up a tear, Selphies nodded. Sora closed the folder with all the pictures.

"Thanks I think? Did you guys like it?" the guys all talked at once and all said different things so Sora didn't quite catch any of it.

"Kids! Foods ready!" Sora's mom yelled from the backyard, everyone rush to their feet and ran for the door. Riku was the last to leave the room. Riku walked to the backyard, everyone was all seated chatting and collecting food onto their plates.

"Riku! Come sit here." Sora patted an empty space right next to him. Riku swallowed a lump. He slowly walked over to where Sora is and sated next to him. Sora gave Riku a smile of his usual innocence. Riku had a difficult time eating.

The innocent dorky boy next door Sora was now a hot probably impossible to reach and did I mention hot super model.

---

That evening the gang thought it was getting late so they decide to called it a night. They all left together expect for Riku. Since he lives right next door the parentals thought it would be kind of him to help Sora unpack the luggage's Sora seems to gain. From what Riku can remember Sora left with one luggage and one backpack, now he had 5 and 3 extra backpacks?

"How on earth did you get so many clothes?" Sora looked over the luggages and thought.

"I don't remember. I know some of the luggages are filled with the Neo-Image clothes I modeled in; they were kind enough to let me keep them. And I know one luggage is filled with the clothes the other models bought for me."

"Other models?"

"Yeah the other older ones. Mostly the women, thought I was cute or something."

"Got that right."

"Hmm? You said something?"

"Uh we need to start carrying these upstairs."

"Oh okay." Riku let out a relief sigh. He could hear Sora's mom snickering in the kitchen.

The two boys, one by one carried the 5 luggages up the stairway and to Sora's room. Once inside they hardly had room to move. The room wasn't too big or small but with the size of the luggage they tend to take up more space then they look.

"Ok where to start."

It probably took them an hour or two but they manage to get all the clothes with the Neo-Image patch into the closet and half of it into the dresser. The luggage was left was the one that the models bought for him.

"Wow! You got almost every brand name that one shirt cost bout 90 a pop." Riku went through the stacks of shirts, sweaters, jackets, shoes and designer jeans.

"Damn! You must be playing that baby face of you're a little too well." Sora playfully threw a shoe at Riku.

They stuffed all the shirts, sweaters, jackets and jeans into the dresser. It didn't all fit, some of the jackets were a little bulky so they had to hang them but they used up all the hangers so Sora had to ask his parents for some.

Who knows how long they been at it but they manage to get all the clothes into the dresser and closet, for the luggages they put them in the hallway. They plopped down onto the bed in exhaustion. They lay next to each other catching their breathes.

Riku looked over to Sora; his face has cleared up so much that it seems to shine and his lips were slightly bright red and to see him run his tongue through them Riku has the urge to take those lips and ravage them.

Riku quickly turned away, his face felt hotter then before.

"Riku? You ok?" Riku nodded. He turn back to Sora. The nose bleed level rose.

All the years Riku seen Sora with his glasses and long hair covering half his face he didn't know how deep blue his eyes were.

"Riku?" Riku didn't know he was staring, he quickly turn away gazing up at the ceiling.

"You ok?"

"Yea. I'm cool." Riku was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. And it didn't quite help either when Sora suddenly climb on top of Riku.

"You don't look cool. Your face has been looking flush for awhile now. You're not getting sick are you?" Sora leaned down and touch Riku's forehead with his own. Riku swallowed hard. He could feel his nether region getting a little cramped.

"I need to get home." Riku carefully threw Sora aside and jump off the bed.

"You sure you don't want to stay over I mean it's already late as it is." Riku turn to Sora who was spawled on the bed smexy like.

"I'm sure." Riku open the window and jumped right out.

Sora laughed at Riku action as he ran straight home and into his shower.

* * *

Now that was fun dunno if i will continue but we'll see. 


End file.
